The Little Sentient
by Robin1996ify
Summary: After their latest mission, the Battle Force 5 found a young blue sentient on the Hub. The real question is.. where is Sage? And why this young sentient resemble a lot like her? I'm suck at summary and rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Battle Force 5. If I did, the season 3 will completely focused on VertXSage and possibly become a crossover with Acceleracers…

* * *

Chapter 1

"We've got the Battle Key!" yelled Zoom, after his successfully attempt to grab the Battle Key from bunch of Sark.

"Good work Zoom! Now, let's head back to the earth portal!" said Vert, drove the Saber to hit another Sarks.

Battle Force 5 were heading back to their portal, after hitting another Sarks that blocked their way, flipping out Zug, and angered Zemerik… After escaping from the Battle Zone, Zoom sealed the portal.

"Alright guys.." Agura glared at Vert. ".. and girl, let's head back to the Hub!" said Vert, nervously after getting glared by Agura.

"Yeah.. And besides, Sage probably needs me on her new experiment." Said Sherman. ".. she said that she was working on some kind of 'Reversal pod' which can be use for repairing any damage on our vehicles.."

"… and making it good as new.. is that what she said?" asked Spinner.

Sherman just shook his head. ".. I don't know big bro, that wasn't what she said.. she said.." Sherman was about said to something, but quickly cut off by Stanford, through their com-link.

"Would you two stop chatting? Do you realizes that you were talking while your com-link to me is on?" said Stanford, annoyed. The Cortez brothers realized that Sherman accidentally left their com-link on all the time..

"Oops.."

* * *

"Sage! We've got the Battle Key!" yelled Zoom, gleefully, as he running to the Hub.

"Calm down, Zoom. Besides, what's in the rush?" asked Agura, as stepped out from the Tangler.

"I'm in the rush for pizza celebration party!" yelled Zoom, which received a several laughter and giggles from the others.

The team then descend to The Hub through the lift. But, when they finally the Hub, they realized that they didn't find Sage in her usual place, instead found a half burned contraption, which apparently had been exploded a seconds ago..

".. Sage? Where are you?" called Vert, worriedly. Sherman and Spinner then examined the half burned contraption.

"Apparently, she was tried to finished the 'Reversal Pod' before we arrived.." muttered Sherman, while he examined the pod. ".. But somehow, it exploded in the process.."

"Well, her experiment was here, but where is Sage?" asked Agura.

Vert suddenly feels something moving behind him. He raised his eyebrow as he saw a certain blue just running to the Saber and hide under it.

"Sage?" Vert then walked closely to the Saber, when he's getting near with the Saber, he looked under it only to find…

"Guys! I found Sage!" yelled Vert, making the others rushed to him. They soon surprised to see their leader with.. a very little Blue Sentient, hiding behind his legs.

"Is that.. Sage?" asked Agura, pointing to the little Blue Sentient, who looking at them, nervously.

"Yeah.. Apparently Sage was turned into.. a kid.." explained Vert.

"Wow! How is that even possible?" asked Stanford, looking at the young Sentient, disbelief.

"Hm.. we need some diagnostic check on her.." said Sherman.

* * *

"Yep.. This is our Sage, only a little younger.." said Sherman, after running some diagnostic scanner on –a very scared- young Sage.

"_A little_? Don't you mean, _very young_?" yelled Stanford, which received a slap from Agura.

"Quit it, Stanford. You just made Sage scared at us!" yelled Agura, annoyed.

"So.. how old is she now?" asked Zoom, looking at young Sage.

"Well, judged by the data on the scanner, she's turned into her 10 million years old self.."

"In Earth's years?"

"Nope, in Sentient's years.. In Earth's years, she was like 6 years old.."

"_6 years old? If Sage was now 21 million years old, could it be that she was actually 17 years old on Earth's years?"_ thought Vert.

"How we're going to change her back?" asked Agura.

"I'm going to re-create the Reversal Pod, then use it on Sage. I don't know how long will it take for me to create that." Explained Sherman. "..meanwhile, someone had to take care Sage, while I'm re-create the pod."

Zoom and Spinner quickly stares at Vert. Agura and Stanford do the same too, making the leader feels nervous at this.

"Heh… fine.. I will take care Sage.." said Vert, sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

P.S: This fanfic set before Battle Force 5 season 1 finale.

* * *

Chapter 2

Vert sighed. He was the leader of Battle Force 5, he was a driver, he was also a surfer. But, he is NOT a babysitter. He wish that taking care a young Sentient is not hard as taking care a little kids.

"Don't worry Vert, besides taking care of Sage is that hard. Sentient doesn't need to be feed or sleep.. they only need to be recharge and go to Hibernation Mode.." explained Agura.

"Eh.. Agura? Actually, Sentient doesn't have the ability to recharge and Hibernation Mode yet when they're 10 million years old.." explained Sherman, while tinkering the half burned Reversal Pod. ".. They will have it once they reach 12 million years old.."

Agura stare at Vert then to young Sentient besides him. "Okay? Good luck with that." Agura then immediately run to Zoom, Stanford, and Zoom, who were on their way to Zeke's.

"Hey! What about.. aw never mind…" sighed Vert. He then stared at Young Sage, who also stared him back.

"Relax Vert, Sentient at her age can eat some metal to satisfy their hunger. And they also can sleep too… I knew that because I read some of Sage's data logs.." said Sherman, before he accidentally blew another wires in Reversal Pod. "Damn! Now I need to start all over again!"

Vert just chuckled at Spinner's younger brother. "Sherm! Your language! We've got a 10 million years old kid with us!"

Young Sage also giggles at Sherman's misfortune, a very robotic, _creepy_ ,yet cute -according to Vert- giggles… Vert smiled at her. He always loved the way Sage laugh, before she was turned into a kid of course..

There's only one question he doesn't know though. Is Sage still remember the Battle Force 5?

"Human are funny.." commented Young Sage. Yep, not just her age was getting reset, her memory too as well.

"Sherman, I'm going to take Sage for a walk." Said Vert, out of sudden.

"Vert, you know that you can't take Sage from outside the Hub? "

"I know, I only take her to walk around the Garage.. come on Sage.." Young Sage holding Vert's hand, tightly.

"Good girl.." Sherman almost bursts a laughter after hearing Vert's last sentence.

* * *

"How? How do you know my name?" asked Young Sage. They were currently outside garage, walking near the garage's race track.

Vert now confused. What should he tell her? Should he tell the truth? Or lie at her? Sage now a 6 years old (in human years) kid after all…

".. eh.. let's just say that I know a certain Blue Sentient that knew about you.." lied Vert. He feels dumb when he said that..

The young Blue Sentient didn't say anything else after that. Vert realized that she didn't speak much when she was 10 million years old rather than she was 21 million years old.

"Well, I don't know about your family though. Do you have a brother or a sister?" said Vert, hoping that will make some good conversation with her.

"I.. I have a twin brother, his name is Krytus.." said Young Sage, stuttering.

"Is he a good brother?" asked Vert.

"Not exactly.. He always beat me, saying that the Blue Sentient is a weak.. H e never care to me.. Unlike you.."

Vert couldn't help but feels sad at her story. She never tell about her family before, when she was 21 million years old.

"If only my parents are still alive… Krytus would never hurt me again.." said Young Sage, sadly. Vert realized that she was crying, it can be seen from a blue liquid (Sentient tears) that came out from her eyes. Wait? Since when Sentient can cries?

"Why you were so nice to me? " asked Young Sage.

"Because.. you are _special_. " said Vert, before he suddenly realized what he just said. He was secretly had a feelings at Sage (when she was 21 million years old) but, he never confessed that to Sage. Now she was 10 million years old, what should he do?

Suddenly, Young Sage hugs him! Vert didn't expecting that, but he liked the warmth from Sage's body when she was hugging him.

"You are the only one that said that I am special. Thank you.. Vert.." said Young Sage, smiled shyly at him.

Vert couldn't help but smiled at the Young Sentient's behavior.

" _Maybe babysitting her is not a bad idea after all.."_


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry about my grammar's error on the latest chapter, so I will make sure this chapter doesn't have any grammar problem (hopefully)

* * *

Chapter 3

Spinner and Stanford finally arrived at the Hub, with 5 pizza boxes on their hands. Agura and Zoom were on the upper level, discussed about the Reversal Pod's progress with Sherman. Vert on the other hand, was keeping eye on the little Sage, who was drawing with Spinner's crayon (which Spinner kept it as his secret stash..) It is weird though, that Young Sage mostly drew about her and Vert only. And she mostly colored it in red and blue. Nothing else. Just the picture of her and Vert and the colors of blue and red…

Vert sighed in relieved as he spotted Spinner and Stanford, walking to the kitchen, prepared for the team's dinner. That means, he doesn't need to take care Sage all by himself.

"IT'S PIZZA TIME!" exclaimed Spinner, as he grabbed the slice of pizza and shove it to his mouth.

"Finally! I'm starving!" said Sherman. He already tinkered and fixed almost all the problem in the Reversal Pod. All he needs now is a break time..

"Do you get the metal, Agura?" asked Vert, making Spinner, Stanford, and Zoom shocked at what he just asked.

"Sure did, Vert. There're plenty of rusty gears on your garage." Said Agura, handed a bag of rusted and old gears to Vert. Vert smiled as he examined the bag, then he poured the contents to the bowl.

"Vert? What are you going to do with that?" asked Zoom, confused about what he just saw.

"This is for Sage's dinner." Explained Vert, as he handed the bowl of gears to Young Sage, which she received it happily.

"Eh.. I thought Sage can recharge herself?" asked Stanford, confusedly.

"Sage can't recharge right now. She is a 10 million years old Sentient. She doesn't have the ability to recharge at this age." Explained Sherman, while swallowed his pizza. ".. Right now, the only way to recharge her energy is by eating metal.."

"Oohh.." muttered Spinner, Stanford, and Zoom in unison.

* * *

As the team finished their dinners, Spinner and Zoom went straight to their room, followed by Agura and Stanford. Sherman determined to finish the Reversal Pod before sunrise, so he choose to stay in the garage, tried to reverse the mechanism of Reversal Pod.

Vert remembered that Sage now is 10 million years old Sentient, which mean that she doesn't have the ability to switch herself to Hibernation Mode yet. That means, she has to sleep with.. *gulp* Vert… (A/N: Yaay! {Awkward mode on})

"Sage.. Come on, let's get you to bed." Said Vert, with a nervous tone on his voice. Young Sage just grabbed Vert's hand and followed him to his room.

Vert finally choose to sleep on the floor, tried to avoid the awkwardness between him and the little Blue Sentient. Sage, like the normal 10 million years old Sentient and 6 years old human kid, dislikes to sleep and rather choose to stay up all night.

"Please Sage.. If you didn't get to sleep right now, you'll get tired in the morning.." said Vert, sighed. He already changed his Shocksuit into his PJ and had brushed his teeth and Young Sage's teeth too (with no particular reason..)

'I do not want to!" yelled Young Sage.

"You want me to tell you a bedtime stories?"

"Only my mommy can tell me a bedtime stories..."

Vert almost give up, until a bright idea suddenly came across to his head! He then quickly ransacked his cupboard, with Young Sage stared at him in confused look.. And finally he found what he looking for.

It was his old violin. Back when he was 10 years old, he used to play the violin and always won on every violin competitions in Handler's Corner, after he reached 14 years old, he stopped playing it. Vert only hoped that he still know how to playing it..

"What is that?" asked Young Sage, apparently because Earth's music instruments is not exist in Multiverse. But, Earth's music does exist in the Multiverse… (A/N: What did I just typed?)

"It's called violin and I'm going to play some lullaby music with this so, I can put you to sleep.." said Vert. He then began to play 'Nascense' (*) and 'Apotheosis' (* ). Vert surprised that he still know how to play the violin and realized that Sage finally fall to sleep. Vert smiled at Young Sage and he kissed her forehead, softly, before he drifted to the deep sleep.

* * *

(*) Nascense and Apotheosis belonged to Austin Wintory, the guy who made the soundtrack for 'Journey' a PS3 game. Those two beautiful songs are also part of that game soundtrack. If you want to listen those, just search it on Youtube. It is very mesmerizing if you telling me..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vert woke up in the morning only to hear a sound of knocking from his door. Vert quickly rise up from his sleeping bag- because he slept on the floor- and walked to his door. He opened it only to find Agura, with some bath equipment and a pair of towels on her hand.

"Here, take this.." said Agura, as she handed the equipment to Vert, which he received it with confused looks on his face.

"Agura, you know that I already have my own towel and my own bath equipment? I don't need this.." said Vert.

"Well, this is not for you. This is for Sage.."

'Wait? What?" Vert now getting even more confused. ".. but, I thought Blue Sentients doesn't need to take a bath?"

"Remember the time when you asked me about why I bought my own bathroom necessities twice as many that I actually needed?" Vert quickly nodded, because he is indeed remembered that time.

"That's because I'm not just bought that for me, I also bought that for Sage.. "said Agura. ".. And Blue Sentients really does have their hygiene needs, according from Sherman. You have to bathe her."

"WHAT?" yelled Vert, which he quickly covered his mouth, before he awaken Young Sage. ".. Why not you ?"

"Sorry Vert, Sherman needs me to patrol the area outside the Hub. Just in case for another Stormshock appearances. Because, Sage is too young and it is currently unknown that she already gain the ability to detect Stormshock yet." Explained Agura.

Vert sighed sadly after Agura left him for her duty. He looked to the bathroom necessities on his hands, which already consist of bottle of liquid soap, a toothpaste, a toothbrush, a pair of clean towels, and.. a bottle of shampoo? Vert getting even more confused when he looked to the shampoo bottle. Sage doesn't even have a hair! Or does she? He didn't mind that. He remembered the time that he asked Sage about why she smells like cherry…

_Flashback_

_Vert was having discussion with Sage (before she's turned into a kid..) _

"_..I do not know, Vert. But, I am positive that we will facing a very great treat.." said Sage, as she monitored some evil activity through her data logs._

'_Sage? Can I ask you something?" asked Vert._

"_Yes. What is your question?"_

_Vert getting even closer to the Sentient, as he inhaled her scent. _(A/N: What did I just typed?) _"Sage? Why do you smells like cherry?"_

_End of Flashback._

Vert blushed at that thought. He looked to the Young Sage, who was finally woke up.

"Sage. It's time for you to take a bath!" said Vert. Young Sage didn't said anything, instead just followed Vert to the bathroom.

"_This will be very awkward.." _thought Vert, blushed. He never imagine to bathe Sage! Ever! But, he _always_ imagined himself in the shower, with Sage.. *cough cough* Pervert! *cough cough*

* * *

Meanwhile, Sherman almost finished at the Reversal Pod. He looked to the Pod with satisfied looks on his face. Lucky for him, Spinner and Zoom willingly to help him for this Pod.

"Bro! You did it! You finally finished the Pod!" exclaimed Spinner, happily.

"Not yet, little bro. I need to reverse the system of this Pod, in order to transform Sage back to her normal ages." Explained Sherman.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Zoom.

* * *

Vert was dried Young Sage with the towels, after his successful attempt to bathe her.. When he was going to dry her face, her eyes suddenly glowed.

"Stormshock.." mumbled Sage, shocked Vert in the process. She already know how to detect Stormshock?

"There is a Stormshock.." mumbled Sage. Vert didn't need to think twice at this. He immediately warned the team.

"Guys! There's Stormshock occurred! " yelled Vert. Making Stanford immediately dropped his hair gel and rushed to Reverb..

"Are you sure, Vert?" asked Sherman, before he climbed to Buster.

"Sage detected it. I'm sure of it.."

"I don't know, Vert. Sage probably joked about that. She's a kid, remember?" said Sherman. Suddenly, Agura contacted Sherman through the com-link.

"Sherman! I just spotted the Stormshock!" yelled Agura, before she turned the com-link.

Sherman looked to his com-link, then to Vert. ".. But, you have to keeping eyes on Sage, Agura will lead the team.." said Sherman, making Vert disappointed at this.

"Aw man!"

* * *

Young Sage just stared at the team, which one by one left the Hub to get to the Stormshock. She then stared at Vert, who looked deeply disappointed.

"I'm sorry.." said Young Sage, apologetically.

"For what?'

"For everything.." said Young Sage, before she left Vert to the Upper Level.

Vert now is getting even more confused than the usual. What did Sage means about that?

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm really sorry for every grammar mistakes that I made! And isn't Sage really that cute?


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for a late update! But, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy! (babbling to no one..)

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.. and some other stuff that mentioned in this fic is also disclaimed by someone else…

* * *

Chapter 5

Sherman still fixing the 'Reversal Pod' earnestly. Seriously, he really that focus, he even didn't notice that Young Sage was walking past him, followed by Vert, who was tried to talk to her.

"Sage.. Why are you apologized?" asked Vert. He only hope that she didn't ruins something in the Hub that make her feels really that guilty..

Young Sage then looked directly to Vert's eyes, with sadness before she said, "Because of me, you did not have a chances to be with your friends. Because of me, you did not go with your friends to seals the Stormshock portal.. And you were upset because of me.. "

Vert was shocked after hearing that. She really thought that she was a burden to him? He is now imagined, is Sage- on 21 million years old- would thinks like that?

"Sage.. " said Vert, as he kneeled down and placed his hands on Young Sage's shoulders. ".. I'm never upset at you.."

"Really? Then why.."

".. I'm upset that because you always thinks that you are a burden to me, even though you're not.. Sage, I rather choose to be with you, instead of leaving you here, alone.." Then, Vert looked to Sherman, who was still tinkering the pod. ".. I meant, leaving you here with Sherman. He's too boring for you, am I right?"

That sentences received a giggles from Young Sage and a chuckles from Vert.

"Alright!" exclaimed Sherman, as he puts away his goggle. "It's finished! "

"Really?" asked Vert, while carrying Young Sage on his left shoulder, which surprisingly light to him. ".. You fix the Pod?"

"Yep! But, before this Pod can works, I still need some Sentient Chip to powering this thing up and transforms Sage back to normal. This Sentient Chip already burned down." Explained Sherman, held up a burned Sentient Chip from the Pod.

"Maybe we can use the Sentient Chip from The Saber to powering up or from The Buster.. (Because Spinner currently stayed with Stanford on the Reverb.) But, before we do that, we should wait for the others."

"Great idea! But, what should we do with this burned down Sentient Chip.." muttered Sherman.

* * *

2 minutes later, the others finally arrived at the Hub. Zoom handed over the Battle Key to Vert.

"Good news guy! Sherman finally fixed the Pod to transforms Sage back to normal!" explained Vert, received cheering from Zoom and Spinner, a 'Splendid' from Stanford, and Agura slapped Stanford for being too sarcastic..

"Holy Mother of Kitty Softpaws! Why are you doing that?" yelled Stanford, while caressing his-now hurt- cheeks..

"Stanford! Language!" yelled Zoom, still laughing at Stanford's pain.

"Alright! The Pod is ready!" said Sherman, while holding the –now powered up- 'Reversal Pod'.

Young Sage looked scared, as she hid herself behind Vert.

"Don't worry Sage. You will be alright.." said Vert, comforting her.

"Can I.. hold your hand?" asked Young Sage, nervously.

"Sure.." Vert then holds Young Sage's hand. "Alright, Sherman! She's ready!"

"Firing up!"

The last thing the others now are a very blindly light and a seconds later, Sage now is back to normal.

"What is just happened?" asked Sage, confusedly. ".. and why all of you looking at me?"

"She's back.." whispered Zoom to Spinner.

But, seconds later, they started realized something as they looking to.. a little boy, holding hand with Sage…

"Excuse me, Miss Blue lady? Where am I?" said the blonde haired kid, with squeaky voice..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: And.. this story is complete! Except the sequel! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review!


End file.
